


Tail

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis likes a good bum.





	Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s very rare for Noctis to wake up early, and on those odd times that he does, he usually burrows deep into his pillow and falls right back asleep. He would do that this time, except he’s over-heated, bundled up in all the blankets, and as he squirms inside them, he realizes just how tangled up he’s gotten. He must’ve hogged them all at some point in the night. He knows he had a tendency to do that, but Prompto always insists he’s fine to sleep with, even though he’s sure that he sometimes kicks in his sleep and probably snores. Prompto’s just willing to put up with a lot. Noctis loves him for it.

Noctis rolls over, grumbling as he crawls his way out of the blanket cocoon, and finds his boyfriend sleeping next to him, curled up and facing away. Poor Prompto only has the thin under-sheet draped over him, and even that’s bunched up over his midsection, leaving his legs exposed. It doesn’t reach his rear, his lean legs splayed out across Noctis’ enormous mattress, completely bare. Prompto’s white collar is poking out from under the sheet—his uniform shirt from yesterday’s work-shift is still on and likely buttoned up. Noctis doesn’t remember bothering to strip it off. He does remember ripping Prompto’s pants away, and sure enough, Prompto’s now more naked than not. It gives Noctis an excellent view of his rear, poking conspicuously out of the sheets. His soft thighs are cushioned atop each other and curled forward, his butt sticking out all the more for it. He has an _awesome_ butt. Trim, soft cheeks, a tight little hole hidden within his crack, and rosy pink flesh that looks spectacular in the morning light through Noctis’ open windows. Noctis spends a long moment just staring at Prompto’s ass—one of the few things in life better than sleeping.

Then he shuffles closer because he can’t resist it. Every time he sees it, he wants to _touch it_. He vividly remembers the first time they ever trained together at the Citadel, and Prompto had headed for the showers first, Noctis dazedly trailing after. The obvious stiffy he’d gotten was a prelude to their current relationship. He can still picture those perky cheeks posing under the showerhead, water streaming down to drizzle along the taut curves and cling to the tops of Prompto’s milky thighs. Noctis had literally salivated. He’s never seen a better butt, which is saying something, because as soon as he moved out, he started ordering his fair share of porn.

No porn star can match Prompto. Better yet, Prompto’s _real_ —really in his bed and really interested in him. Just within grabbing distance. Noctis reaches out to cup one round globe and rub it. He doesn’t pinch it like he wants to, even though he knows how that always turns Prompto’s pert bottom the nicest shade of pink, because he knows Prompto hates being woken up via pinching. But he really wants to pinch it. He wants to slap it, kiss it, bite into it and run his tongue down the crack...

Noctis is definitely suffering from morning wood. He resists grinding that into Prompto as he scoots closer to Prompto’s back. Reaching over Prompto’s shoulder, he pecks Prompto’s cheek and mutters, “Prompto...”

Prompto grunts. Noctis nuzzles into him and whines, “ _Proooom_...”

“Mm... wha’?” Prompto mumbles, eyes still closed and voice sleep-addled. He can be just as heavy a sleeper as Noctis is, especially in the mornings after Noctis has fucked him into oblivion. They didn’t quite reach that stage last night, but they did have fun sixty-nining, and Noctis even tiredly jerked Prompto off afterwards as he drifted off to sleep. Prompto must’ve stayed up to clean up the mess, because Noctis has yet to roll into any wet patches. 

Noctis mutters back, equally as tired but even hornier, “Wanna touch you...”

“’Can touch me,” Prompto yawns out the permission. Then he curls tighter into the sheet, still nestled against his pillow. 

Noctis kisses him again in thanks, which Prompto hums at. Another kiss to his shoulder, then the small of his back, and then Noctis is face to face with Prompto’s perfect ass. He spreads both hands over it, kneading it with all ten fingers, and enjoys the low moan that Prompto makes. Prompto actually tenses, drawing in, and Noctis gives his left cheek a kiss as an apology for rousing him. He knows Prompto wants to sleep, so he won’t go _too_ hard—won’t pry open Prompto’s pretty hole and lick it like he wants to. Instead, he settles for nipping at Prompto’s skin with shallow, teasing bites, while he plays with all of Prompto’s warm flesh.

He’s got his mouth spread wide around one cheek when he hears the bedroom door open, followed by a high-pitched gasp.

Noctis instantly withdraws and shoots up in bed. A maid is standing in the doorway, her duster on the floor. She must’ve dropped it. Prompto stirs, looking over his shoulder, then hurriedly darting up and shoving the sheet over his crotch. The damage is already done. 

In his best prince voice, Noctis says, “I’m using this room at the moment. Please postpone today’s cleaning.”

The maid squeaks a scandalized, “Y... yes, Your Highness...” and leaves much too slowly. Noctis waits until he hears the door click closed before he breathes out again. The maid forgot to take her duster. He hopes she doesn’t come back for it any time soon.

He falls back into bed and groans, “This is exactly why I don’t stay here anymore.” Except for last night, of course, where he and Prompto had been out all night at an arcade way closer to the Citadel than his apartment. He should’ve just had Ignis drive him the whole way home. He’ll have to remember that for next time.

Prompto, now totally awake, is bright red. He’s always cutest when he’s blushing. He sinks back down into bed too, reaching over Noctis to gather up the blankets and cover himself properly.

Noctis lets his boyfriend enjoy that cozy nest for a moment, then digs underneath it to finish what he started.


End file.
